onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 598
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 672 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.0 | rank = 6 }} "The Samurai Who Cuts Fire! Foxfire Kin'emon!" is the 598th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law's heart is crushed by the mysterious man named Vergo who was sent along with Monet to watch over Caesar. Law gets knocked out by Vergo who had a bamboo stick with him imbued with Haki. Caesar tells his men to tie up the Straw Hats and G-5. Meanwhile Chopper is looking for a way to cure the children. Zoro's group are waiting for Sanji to rescue the samurai's torso. Sanji uses Haki to find the body and realizes it is in a shark's mouth. He manages to escape before the gas consumes him. The samurai then reveals himself as Kin'emon. He demonstrates his ability by cutting fire and by destroying the slime. He then attempts to find his son, Momonosuke. Zoro's group decides to aid him. Long Summary Law is seen writhing in pain in front of the mysterious man named Vergo who revealed he was sent along with Monet to watch over Caesar. Before Law could muster some strength to retaliate, Vergo squeezes his heart which he has in his hand and proceeds to knock out Law with a Haki imbued Bamboo stick. At the entrance of the lab, the G-5 marines are shocked at the scene before them, finding it hard to believe that Smoker was defeated twice in a day. The crews are wondering what attack did Caesar used to defeat their officers and the three Straw Hats as well. Caesar commands his men to tie up the unconscious Straw Hats and G-5 officers and they obeyed unquestioningly, leaving the G-5 marines helpless to do anything. While still waiting for Sanji who went to retrieve the samurai's torso from the water, Zoro's group are having trouble defending themselves from the slimes because cutting it only results in the slimes expelling poison gas. The samurai is watching the waters worried when he suddenly begin to shout in pain, puzzling Zoro and Brook. In the murky waters, Sanji uses Haki to find the body and discovers it in a shark's mouth. After besting the shark, he rescued the torso and quickly used Blue Walk in Nami's body to escape before the poison could consumed the entire lake. With the samurai restored, he introduces himself as Kin'emon. He expresses his gratitude profusely to Sanji. Meanwhile Chopper is currently infiltrating Caesar's private lab and is looking for a way to cure the children. Caesar's men are standing guard over the captives, who are bounded in chains. When Caesar knew that the airship has been prepared, he plans to head out and find the children to administer the drug candy. He gives orders for the captives to be caged and secured in his chambers. The slimes surrounded Zoro's group. Sanji scolds Brook and Zoro for not dealing with them. Kin'emon suggest that they should burn the slimes, revealing that he can burn and slice an enemy with his sword. He demonstrates his power by igniting the surrounding slime with his sword, which exploded shortly. He proceeds to cut the explosion as well, saving the group. With the way cleared, Kin'emon declares that he is going to save his son. He thanks the group for aiding him and leaves for the laboratory. However, Zoro was interested in the style Kin'emon used and decides to aid him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Vergo is revealed to have Law's heart in his initial confrontation with Law while in the manga, it was revealed after Law's imprisonment. *In the manga, Brook was first gassed by the Smileys after he attempts to cut them. In the anime, Brook was gassed after Zoro tries to cut them. *In the manga, Sanji kicks the shark after seeing it with Kin'emon's torso while in the anime, Sanji first grabbed on to the shark. *The anime adds the following: **A scene in which Zoro tries to cut the Smileys while in the manga, Zoro already tried that off panel. **After Brook told Zoro how old he is, Zoro calls him grandpa. **The moment when Kin'emon provides Sanji a new coat with his ability. **Chopper sneaking around in Caesar's lab. **The centaurs bringing Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi into Caesar's lab while Caesar prepares to board his airship. **Sanji takes a peek at Nami's body and comments that he's not going to return it. *There is an animation error: Sanji (in Nami's body) removes Nami's shoes to swim but when he grabs the shark and jumps out of the lake, he appeared with Nami's shoes still on him. Site Navigation